Rosalind Milielle
Rosalind Milielle – postać występująca w The Elder Scrolls Online. Bretonka i kapitan straży miejskiej w Westtry. Żona Leona. Wygląd Rosalinda była raczej niska. Miała krótkie, elegancko zaczesane włosy. Nosiła prostą lekką zbroję typową dla strażników miejskich z Daggerfall. Jako duch jest przeźroczysta i świeci się na złoto (chociaż są dwa momenty kiedy można ją zobaczyć świecąca się na niebiesko). Jako upiór i niewolnica Molag Bala, bardziej przypominała bezkształtną zjawę, o długich siwych włosach i czaszką zamiast twarzy. Osobowość Rosalind to osoba waleczna, kochająca, dzielna i lojalną wobec mieszkańców Westtry. W czasie ataku Nordów na wieś, dzielnie broniła mieszkańców, a także próbowała ich zmobilizować do walki. Po uwolnieniu spod kontroli Molag Bala, a także tuż po tym jak odkryła co jej mąż zrobił, widać po niej, ze z trudem mu to wybacza. Jako widmo na usługach Molag Bala Rosalind jest bezwolna i całkowicie wierna panu. Jest gotowa zabić Vestige'a, aby tylko wieśniacy nie zostali uwolnieni spod działania klątwy. Historia Przed akcją gry Rosalind była dowódczynią straży miejskiej w Westtry. Byłą też żoną Leona - miejscowego kapłana Stendarra. Pewnego dnia Westtry zostało najechane przez Nordów. Rosalind szybko zorganizowała odpowiednią obronę i starała się, wraz z grupką strażników i mieszkańców wsi, odeprzeć najeźdźców. Próbowała też wezwać pomoc z pobliskiego Eagle's Brook. W czasie bitwy odkryła iż jej mąż zawarł pakt z Molag Balem, za co go skrytykowała i ruszyła walczyć dalej. Dała radę zabić wielu wrogów, w tym ich dowódcę, ale niedługo później sama zginęła. W czasie akcji gry Duch Rosalind na skutek klątwy Molag Bala został niejako podzielony na dwie części. Jedna z nich była tylko wspomnieniem, zmuszonym do ciągłego powtarzania swoich akcji z bitwy. Druga z nich, ta silniejsza, została przemieniona w widmo, które miało na celu pilnowanie, aby klątwa nie została zdjęta. Po tym jak Vestige odkrywa historię ataku na Westtry, rusza do krypty w pobliżu wsi, aby uwolnić Rosalind spod wpływu Molag Bala. Gdy mu się to udaje, Rosalind mówi Vestige'owi, że może zdjąć klatwę na dwa sposoby: jej mieczem, lub jej klejnotem. Vestige pozbywa się najeźdźców Vestige bierze od Rosalind jej miecz i dzięki niemu ostatecznie pozbywa się szkieletów w ruinach Westtry. Dzięki temu wieś stała się na nowo miejscem bezpiecznym dla zwykłych śmiertelników. Niestety duchy mieszkańców, w tym Leon i Rosalind nadal są uwięzione i nie mogą zaznać spokoju. Vestige uwalnia duchy mieszkańców Vestige decyduje się wziąć od Rosalind klejnot symbolizujący jej oddanie i lojalność wobec mieszkańców. Dzięki niemu duchy mieszkańców, w tym Leona i Rosalind, zostają uwolnione i mogą spocząć w pokoju, ale za to ciała najeźdźców nadal okupują wioskę, czyniąc ją miejscem niezdatnym do życia dla śmiertelników. Ekwipunek Po walce z Rosalind i po zakończeniu zadania, Vestige może od niej otrzymać (lub pozyskać z jej ciała): złoto, ektoplazmę i losowy element uzbrojenia. Powiązane zadania *The Ghosts of Westtry *Memento Mori Cytaty *''You had the strength to do what no one else could and now I'm free. You have no idea what that means to me. But tell me, stranger. Why did you do all of this?'' Ciekawostki * Po jej reakcji na pakt zawarty między Leonem a Molag Balem, można wnioskować iż gardzi daedrami. * Nie zna się za dobrze na ziołach. Galeria Przypisy Nawigacja en:Rosalind Milielle ru:Розалинд Мильель Kategoria:Online: Bretonowie Kategoria:Online: Kobiety